Krabvaration (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
In this Episode, Plankton invents a new poison that will try to hinder the Krabby patties's success. Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 33 Under Construction Plot It starts out with Plankton waking up, reflecting on his previous mistakes and how Mr Krabs keeps business. After thinking to himself, he got a new idea. Plankton: I Got it! Maybe, instead of me trying to steal the formula. I can make something, that will weaken the Krabby Patty's success by a lot, and finally, Mr Krabs will go out of business once and for all!!!. So then, Plankton starts working on a poison that he'll put in the Krabby Patties, so that it'll do something no one expected. He waited until the Krusty Krab closed. After it closed, Plankton broke in, and poured the stuff on the fryers and the patties, he spread the stuff good enough, so that it wouldn't be noticeable. Plankton also put it in the ketchup, mayo, and Mustard, and other condiments. After his work was done, he escaped and ran back to the Chum Bucket. The next day started, and SpongeBob was getting ready for work, and the usual day goes. The day starts out as normal, the customers order Krabby Patties, and SpongeBob fixes the Patties and gives them to the customer. However, when Fred tried to eat his Krabby Patty, after a bite, his stomach started to growl a little louder than usual. And the feeling he got, was as if he was still hungry. so then Fred finished his Krabby Patty, and then he still felt hungry, so then he order 4 more patties to eat, and after finishing those 4 Krabby Patties, he got much more hungry. And he ordered 12 more patties, and the cycle continued. Many of the other customers kept getting more hungry as they ate the Krabby Patties. SpongeBob: phew, this is quite a workout today.. SpongeBob was starting to get very tired, but he pushed through, and kept making Krabby Patties, and many customers were roaring hungry and were wanting their Krabby Patties. SpongeBob continued making tons apon tons of Krabby Patties. and the customers Stomachs were growling like wolves. SpongeBob: *pants heavily* Damn, *word 2* just got real. Meanwhile, Plankton was enjoying his morning, Plankton: Ahh, i haven't felt this relaxed in years, now that i'm not focusing on that damn formula, i can finally have the relaxation that i haven't had for quite a while.. So then, meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob was feeling fatigued to the point of falling asleep. He could hardly speak anymore, lifting a spatula felt like lifting a 500-pound weight, walking was an absolute chore of itself. The Customers were raging for more Krabby Patties, their stomachs were roaring like dragons, and SpongeBob then dragged himself to the patty vault, SpongeBob: 'I.....need....something....to....re..plen...ish...me. uhhhhh, a kr...abby....patty.. So then SpongeBob ate it. And he felt more hungry, and then SpongeBob feel asleep for a while. So then, the customers, broke into the kitchen, and was looking for Krabby patties. And then Squidward went into the kitchen and led the customers to the patty vault. and after they all went in there, Squidward locked the patty vault closed. Squidward ran into Mr Krab's office, and informed him about what was going on. Squidward: Mr Krabs, you gotta help! The customers have got bat*word 2* insane, they went into the kitchen, and i had to lock them in the patty vault, all because they were not satisfied with their patties. Mr Krabs: Hmm, the days over already. Squidward: What? it's that time already? Mr Krabs: Yes. Mr Krabs: Comeon boyo, it's closing time. Boyo, wake up boyo. hmm.. . So then SpongeBob woke up in house, like nothing happened. Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:Episodes Category:2015